the_wonderful_101fandomcom-20200216-history
Wonder-Blue
Wonder-Blue is one of the main heroes in The Wonderful 101, and a member of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service. His real name is , and he is an LAPD Detective outside of being a Superhero. He attacks with his Valiantium Blade. Gameplay Drawing a straight line will activate Wonder-Blue's Unite Morph, Unite Sword, a blue sword whose size varies depending on the number of available heroes. This Unite Attack boasts a wide attack range. It is also one of the four only Unite Morphs to have an easy shape to draw, the other three are Unite Hand, Unite Gun and Unite Whip. Unite Sword also has defensive and helpful purposes. It can reflect enemy lasers, which allows you to bounce back beams shot from places the blade cannot reach. The blade possesses a lightning element, so it allows its carrier to suffer electric shocks without damage. Once struck, it's possible for it to gain a lightning-elemental attack. The Unite Sword also serves as a universal key for any lock you might run into. It also activates a variety of contraptions, and can open new paths. The Unite Sword's range depends on how long you draw a straight line, as well as the number of teammates you have on stand by, the longer the blade, the longer the range. In-Game Bio A Wonderful One whose cover occupation is as a detective for the Los Angeles Police Department. Though young, he has gained experience and success in a variety of missions: taking down warring mafia families, counter-terrorism, and even taking part in military operations. Having a strong sense of identity and a stronger dislike for authority, Blue is not the easiest Wonderful One to deal with in the organization; however, his ability to act quickly and make decisions in the blink of an eye has led to a chain of successful missions. Yet despite these successes, his hotheaded personality makes Blue prone to losing himself in anger, peppering his record with a significant number of failures. Blue insists on making a scene for everyone to see, so in combat he acts arrogant, taunting the enemy, and is prone to posturing into different poses that might look “cool.” Unfortunately, reactions to his antics are conspicuous in their absence. Poor at teamwork and preferring to work alone, Blue does not actively seek meaningful relationships with others. Instead, he accepts only those who are able to prove their skills, but this acceptance leads to a deep respect. He can even be paranoid to the extent of alienating potential allies. Ever since Blue's older brother was betrayed by his partner (who was in fact Vijounne in disguise), he has dedicated himself to exacting revenge on her, even if doing so puts himself and his teammates at risk. His weapon, the Valiantium Blade, is said to become sharper with every slice, forged with a special alloy able to cut through anything in the galaxy. His Unite Sword can deal lethal blows to even battleships. As a young boy, he lost his beloved older brother to a nefarious GEATHJERK plot, leading him to despise the alien invaders with a deep-seated passion. His hatred and desire for revenge is especially strong against the GEATHJERK operative known as Vijounne. As a detective, and as a Wonderful One, Wonder-Blue has faced many challenges, resulting in an almost unhealthy amount of self-confidence. This goes some way toward explaining why he is not too eager to embrace newbie Wonder-Red as the new leader. Because of his pride, Wonder-Blue never misses an opportunity to make himself look cool, but he’s either too incompetent or just plain unlucky, because he always ends up making a fool of himself and becoming the laughing stock of the group. Regardless of his constant banter, his skills as a swordsman are second to none. This has earned him the nickname of “The Supersonic Blade”. It goes without saying that this name is derived from his Valiantium Blade, which he puts to devastating use in his Unite Sword attacks. Personality Serving himself as a cool and quirky figure, Wonder-Blue is shown to be hot-headed, reckless, and absolutely ignorant, mainly the opposite of Wonder-Red. Blue is the most troublesome of the team, but is quick enough to lead the team in success. Blue shockingly saw his brother betrayed and murdered by his partner (Vijounne in disguise), and releases his anger as the team encounters Vijounne, making him freely fight solo without Red's instructions. It's not until he learns of Red's past that he starts to understand the need for teamwork and starts to respect Red for also suffering a personal loss as significant as his own. Appearance In his civilian form as Eliot Hooker, he takes the form of a 26-year-old man with extremely light blue hair that is tied into a ponytail. His bangs are swept to the left side of his face; one of them is streaked with a dark hue of indigo. There are 2 "W"s on each side of his head in his hair. He dons a light blue shirt, black pants, and shoes. As of Wonder-Blue, he sports a blue CENTINELS suit, along with a slightly light shaded periwnkle-colored jacket abover. He silmpy wears black shoes but with white accents and laces and the two edges folded. Like every Wonderful One, Blue wears a standard Wonder Mask, and a Shirogane Drive, embedded on his torso. His Valiantium Blade, carries his signature color on its center and trademark and dark gold accents around with a red, sphere-shaped item on the bottom of the hilt. Trivia *The quote that Blue said, "Let's rock, baby!", is a reference of Dante. Bayonetta also says this. *When meeting Wonder-Pink, Blue says that they've got "a pain-in-the-butt hedgehog to take care of". This is very ironic, seeing as how Blue's English voice actor is Roger Craig Smith, who is the current voice of famous video game character Sonic the Hedgehog. **Part of Wonder-Blue's title, The Super'sonic' Blade, could also be referred to Sonic. *During the quick-time events where Blue is about to be hit by a laser, if the player fails to draw a sword in time, the laser will burn him to a crisp in classic cartoon fashion. (Or, in one instance, the laser burns off all of his clothes, save underwear because ESRB.) *While fighting Vijounne solo, Vijounne can blow a kiss at Blue that, upon being hit with it, will turn him into a dog for a short amount of time. This is a reference to the obscure Playstation 2 game God Hand, which had a boss who had an attack that could turn the protagonist into a dog. It is also a reference to the final boss from Bayonetta, as the final boss can cast a spell on Bayonetta that will temporarily turn her into her younger self. This form causes her to be completely defenseless and unable to attack, just like Blue in his dog form. *Wonder-Blue's profile card during the intro states that he is ranked "A". Other Wonder Ones received their ranks as unknown (they've probably overlapped the left side of their profile cards), with the exception of Wonder-Red and Wonder-Black, who are both ranked "A" like Blue. *The "Cool story, bro.", the "Mind. Blown.", etc. quotes Blue uses are meme-o-dex allusions. *Blue slices a falling Neo Mu pipe in two while the camera and music replicates Raiden's iconic Ray finisher from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. *Blue's line: "Better run home to mama now," is also one of Sarah Bryant's win quotes from Virtua Fighter 2. *Blue's line: "Never tell me the odds!" comes from Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. *Viewing the Artwork Gallery, you can see that Blue's ears are pointy, as this image describes him as an elf. Like the others, except for Yellow, Blue sports a gray jacket. **Blue's early appearance (with the pointy ears) bores a vague reference to the Zelda character, Link. *In the very early concepts, Blue is designed in different details, with shorter hair. *Wonder-Blue is one of the only three main Wonderful Ones to utilize an element for their Unite Morph; he uses lightning in his Unite Sword, just like Wonder-Red, who uses fire in his Unite Hand, and Wonder-White, using an ice ability in his Unite Claw. *Wonder-Blue's weapon, Valiantium Blade, derived from the term "valiant blade". According to Bayonetta 2's Hierarchy of Laguna, this blade belongs to the First Sphere Cherubim Valiance. Oddly, The sword houses Valiance's head and very essence, being able to use mechanical bodies to remain as long as its blade stays. **This wouldn't be the last time Valiance was wielded. His blade is upgraded, and is wielded by his partner, the shield-like Valor (also in the First Sphere Cherubim rank) and his mechanical body. *Blue is not the only character to wield a sword that possesses lightning, but Alastor, from Viewtiful Joe, is the first to have a lightning-based sword. *Blue's Valiantium Blade has part of the rotary telephone. *Blue's Valiantium Blade was named as "Valiantium Sword" (incorrectly spelled as "Variantium Sword") in early designs. *Wonder-Blue came as a Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, alongside Wonder-Red. *The Spirit Fighter is Chrom. Gallery Early concepts Wonderful Ones.jpg|Very early concepts of the Wonderful Ones Wonder-Blue.jpg|Blue's introduction screen Elliot_HQ_Model.jpg|His regular, non-superhero form. 2522688-2_004.jpg|Blue ruins his intro transformation Zandatsu.jpg|He is a master of the art of Zandatsu. Dog_Blue.jpg|Blue upon being turned into a dog by Vijounne. Burnt_Blue.png|Blue after being burnt up by a laser. Mmmmmmmm,_sexy.png|Undressed form Blue Gallery.png|Wonder-Blue's profile from the Membership Files Wonder-Blue Damaged.png|A damaged Wonder-Blue The Wonderful Ones Portrait.jpg Wonder-BlueEarly.jpg|Early promo art of Wonder-Blue. Wonder Blue Dog Profile.jpg|Artwork of the early version of Wonder-Blue with his dog version. Blue8.png|Wonder-Blue in his civilian form just before equipping his CENTINEL-Suit. Valiantium Blade.png|The Valiantium Blade Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:The Wonderful Ones Category:The Wonderful 101